La salle d'entraînement
by Mira Nara
Summary: Allen vient observer Kanda dans la salle d'entraînement, mais que se passe-t-il lorsque celui-ci ne vient pas?


Son regard slaloma entre les gradins pour s'arrêter sur ce corps. Il était encore en train de s'entraîner. Dés qu'il le pouvait, le brun y 'courait' pour faire son kendo. L'autre soupirait. Et lui, dés que ces occasions se présentaient, et que par une chance inouïe il n'ait pas une mission durant ces entrainements, le blanc venait continuellement l'observer à travers ces gradins. Là, où il se croyait intouchable là où Kanda ne saurait l'apercevoir. C'était devenue une habitude chez Allen, de revenir l'observer jusqu'à ce qu'épuisé par le travail, le japonais décide de s'en aller. La première fois, le jeune exorciste s'en souvenait bien, il revenait de mission. Epuisé par toutes ces âmes d'Akuma sauvées, il s'était machinalement dirigé vers sa chambre tentant d'échapper un tant soit peu aux machines maniaques que Komui voulut tester sur son bras pour le « réparer ». Allen titubait à travers les couloirs, lorsque des cris sortant de la salle d'entrainement étaient parvenues à ses oreilles. Curieux, le disciple de Cross s'était dirigé vers la porte et l'entrebâilla. A la vue de Kanda, le blanc recula : si le japonais le voyait en train de l'espionner ce serait sa fête ! C'est pourquoi, Allen s'éloignait déjà de la porte, mais quelque chose le retînt, ce jour-là, de partir. Quelque chose l'avait sournoisement attaché à cet endroit précis, pour qu'il assiste à l'entrainement de cette personne-là. C'est cette même chose qui commença à s'infiltrer dans le cerveau d'Allen pour résonner sans cesse à chaque recoin de sa tête. Le combat incessant de Kanda le fascinait, et emprisonné par ce spectacle, il observait le corps de l'exorciste se mouvoir à chaque nouveau coup porté. Tous ses préjugés sur Kanda disparurent. Il n'y avait alors, aucun « moyashi », juste l'expression profonde et sereine du brun. Allen apprit beaucoup en restant planté devant la porte : l'exorciste qu'il connaissait était loin d'être celui qui se dissimulait derrière cette coquille japonaise… et surtout, lorsque l'on est poursuivi par Komui, il est très imprudent de rester cloîtrer au même endroit pendant des heures. Surtout, si un certain bras avait besoin de certaines réparations…Depuis lors, Allen assistait inlassablement aux entrainements de Kanda. Il ne disait rien, ne faisait même pas part de ce nouvel hobby au principal concerné, non, il se contentait juste de le dévorer du regard. Et, à chaque nouvelle rencontre, Allen semblait le comprendre un peu mieux. Même si, en dehors de ces heures, lui et Kanda se disputaient toujours autant, le jeune Walker ne le prenait plus au premier degré. Derrière chaque 'moyashi', il comprenait autre chose, derrière chaque regard arrogant, se cachait un sourire et derrière chaque frappe violente se cachait le peu d'amitié que le japonais savait communiquer envers les autres.

Mais un jour, Kanda n'alla pas s'entrainer.

Allen, qui à son habitude, disparaissait derrière les gradins attendit son arrivée. Lorsqu'il ne vînt pas, le blanc sut que l'exorciste avait quitté l'établissement pour une mission quelconque. Déçu, le blanc décida de s'entrainer à son tour. Il frappa brutalement, frustré par cet imprévu. Il balançait les piquets à une vitesse folle autour de lui, et sans relâcher sa colère, il les fit pivoter de plus en plus vite. Les mannequins tournoyaient à la ronde, et Allen sentit le tournis le gagné. Lorsqu'une des poupées en bois se cassa, l'anglais observait avec stupéfaction les morceaux décorer le sol. Il haletait. Ayant perdu le contrôle sur ses moyens, le jeune Walker se dirigea vers le mur de la salle qu'il frappa violemment. Le sang s'était regroupé entièrement dans sa tête, et son cœur battait dans ses tempes jusqu'à l'en faire mal. Allen déposa son front contre la façade gelée. Depuis qu'il avait entrepris d'espionner Kanda, il ne se contrôlait plus. A chaque fois, il voulait plus. Allen aimait littéralement observer l'exorciste. Et pourquoi ? Il ne le savait même pas. Il était pitoyable ! Que dirait son maître en le voyant ainsi ? Un petit rire mesquin échappa de ses lèvres. Pitoyable serait un mot si faible.

Une main se posa alors sur l'épaule de l'exorciste, qui se retourna en sursaut. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

Kanda se trouvait face à lui et dans son regard, l'on pouvait apercevoir une lueur étrange. Il s'approcha de l'anglais et le pris par le bras. Le brun le tira au milieu de la salle, avant de lui tendre un bâton. Le blanc en était surpris, et sans vraiment comprendre, il demanda simplement « Pourquoi ? ». Kanda sourit. D'ailleurs, Allen s'émerveilla face à cette nouvelle affection de la part du brun.

« Au lieu de me regarder faire, pourquoi ne pas t'entraîner avec moi ? »

L'exorciste comprit. Depuis le début, lui qui croyait avoir été tellement discret, avait été démasqué. Il observait encore le bâton que lui tendait Kanda. Un sourire maquilla son visage également lorsqu'il le prit et se mit en position de combat.

Peut-être était-ce cela ? Ce à quoi son cœur aspirait au fond… passer du temps avec Kanda. Du temps où ils ne se disputeraient pas, comme à l'accoutumée. Le blanc frappa de son bâton en direction des hanches de Kanda, et celui-ci para facilement l'attaque. Et d'un coup beaucoup trop rapide pour Allen, le brun toucha violemment ses jambes, ce qui le fit tomber. L'apprenti de Cross tomba en se frappant la tête au sol.

« A force de me regarder faire aurais-tu oublié comment te battre ? »

Allen se massa le crâne douloureux et accepta la main que lui tendait Kanda. Le brun le tira fortement de façon à ce qu'Allen atterrisse dans ses bras. Et dans un même mouvement il posa ses lèvres sucrées contre celles de l'apprenti. La chaleur du baisé s'empara d'Allen qui, très heureux de cette forme d'affection du brun, enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Les bâtons roulèrent au sol, et leurs corps se rapprochèrent dangereusement. Des caresses et un jeu de langue sauvage suivirent lorsque finalement Kanda se retira. Un drôle de sourire maquillait ses joues.

« Si tu en veux plus, tu n'as qu'à m'attraper »

« Rien que ça ? »

Aussi rapide que l'éclair, Allen activa son crown belt, et les lianes blanches saisirent le brun par les hanches pour le stabiliser. Le blanc se rapprocha alors de son compagnon en riant.

« Touché, coulé »

L'exorciste se pencha sur le brun pour le relever aisément. Kanda souleva de ses deux doigts le menton d'Allen avant de soupirer. Une triche pareille était-elle tolérable ? La question ne se posait même plus lorsque leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau. Kanda ramena le corps d'Allen contre le sien et approfondit le simple baisé. Lui, qui avait lors de ses entraînements senti le regard brûlant de Walker se poser sur son corps, avait eu l'habitude de venir, et attendre à chaque fois de sentir cette chaleur au fond de sa poitrine. Et maintenant, cette chaleur se propageait dans tout son être. Et il en voulait plus, tellement plus.

Des sentiments fusèrent d'une personne à l'autre pour finalement s'unir au contact de leur peau. Ils s'étaient enfin trouvés.


End file.
